Everything leading up to the wedding
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: This is the sequel to Serena's Best birthday ever.it is rated M for later chapters.
1. planning for Hell

**SERENA'S POV**

It has been a week since Darien has proposed to me. My family and Andrew don't know but today we decided we were going to tell them. We had decided that Darien was going to pick me up at 5:00 and we would go on a walk. We would walk to the rose garden and he would buy me some ice-cream from the ice-cream stand. We would then go to the crown to order some food and there we would tell Andrew. Darien would take me back home and I would invite him in and we would there tell my parents. First I have to ask my mom to hide daddy's shot gun.

It was 4:00 and I still didn't know what to wear. I used the communicator and called all the scouts to an emergency meeting at my place. 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see 4 girls standing at my door looking like they just ran a marathon. I invited them in and they sat down on the couch. When they all had a chance to catch their breath they bombarded me with a million questions all at once.

"Girls, girls, please one at a time."

"What's the emergency Serena? Is there a new enemy?" Ami asked

"There is no new enemy but there is a major crisis at hand."

"What is it Serena?" Lita asked

"I have nothing to wear tonight!" I whined

"Wait a minute that's the crisis we ran all the way here for?" Raye asked

"It's a major crisis. Darien and I have a date tonight and he is supposed to be here in 45 minutes and I have nothing to wear."

"What's the date for?" Lita asked

"Darien and I decided to tell everyone of our engagement." I then told them of our plan of telling everyone.

After I told them Mina was the first to break the silence that engulfed the room.

"This is bad, we have a half an hour to dress Serena up for her date and we still have to do her hair and makeup. So everyone upstairs now."

We made our way upstairs to my room and we proceeded to find clothing that would be "acceptable" as Mina put it for my date. We looked through all my clothing and finally we found a beautiful hot pink dress that has an opening at the bottom and straps that cross through in the front.

By five we had my makeup and and hair already done. The girls had just left before Darien rang the doorbell. I ran down the stairs in my hot pink stiletto heels, which by the way I recommend that you never do that. I made it to the door at the second ring and I didn't trip which Is a big improvement .

I opened the door to see the most handsome man in all the universe looking back at me. When I opened the door he was smiling, now when he had a good look at me his eyes clouded over with what I thought was lust and desire. He was wearing a red silk button down shirt with black leather pants. He looked hot with a capital HOT! My own eyes were filled with desire and lust. If we don't leave right now I might just jump him here in the living room. Screw waiting until after the wedding I wanted him now. Oh well I knew I could never do that. I wanted to be a virgin until my wedding night which had better be soon.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked him trying to get over my desire for at least a little while.

"Yeah sure lets go. Oh before I forget you look beautiful tonight my angel." He said while pulling me towards him and kissing me passionatly. His tounge licking over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I immediately gave it to him and our tounges merged together in a little dance. When we broke apart we were gasping for air. Everytime he kisses me I feel like we are the only two people in the entire universe, like I died and went to heaven. I feel like the luckiest girl to be on the arm of the most handsome guy in the entire universe.

"I think we better go now before my parents get home from their annual card game at the neighbors house." I said

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I don't want your father to shoot me before we tell him that we're engaged."

We left the house and got into his red sports car and made our way to the rose garden.

That's the 1st chapter of Everything leading up to the wedding. I hope you all liked it and I promise that if you leave me reviews I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Telling Andrew

**Serena's POV**

We made our way to the park where the rose garden was located. Once we got there Darien took me to our spot at the back of the garden. When we started dating 4 years ago we found out about our fascination with roses, so he planted rose bushes at the back. We looked at the blooming roses for a while until Darien saw that a rose was not in full bloom. So with his powers brought it to life.

"Hey Sere?" Darien asked

"Yeah Dare?"

"Do you want to go over to moonlight lake?"

"Yeah that would be perfect. We haven't been there in so long."

At the edge of the park there is a lake. Back then we would go every night and would see the moon reflecting on the lake. It was so beautiful we named it Moonlight Lake. Ever since the engagement we haven't been there. We walked over to the Lake and saw the spot empty. Darien sat down and put his arms out signaling that he wanted me to sit down on his lap. When I did he put his hands around my waist and pulled me towards him so that I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and reveled at the feeling of bliss.

When I opened my eyes I stared into two deep sapphire blue eyes that held such passion, lust, desire and love that I was lost in his eyes. He leaned towards me and closed the gap between us. He pinched my ass and I gasped leaving him room to delve into my mouth. He tasted every inch of my mouth before I sucked on his tongue and pushed his tongue back into his mouth so mine could delve into his and taste every wonderful inch of his mouth. We were like this for at least 5 minutes, which felt like eternity, before we broke apart. Darien looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 6:30 and we had to be at my house at 7:30 before my parents get home.

"I think we should go and tell Andrew now." Darien said while looking at his watch.

"Yeah you're right and besides I'm hungry as sin."

We made our way towards the Crown and saw Andrew washing down the counter like he does 10 times a day. We went in and sat down at an empty booth at the back of the restaurant. We were talking about how we should tell him the good news when he came up to the booth with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey guys how are you doing today?"

"We're good Andrew, how are you?"

"I'm good. What can I get for you today?"

"We would like 2 hamburgers with everything and 1 large coke to share." Darien explained

"Ok, I'll be right back with your order." Andrew said as he left.

We sat and talked some more before he came back 10 minutes later with our order.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"No that's it, but we would like to talk to you." I said

"Alright, well I'll go get my sister from the back room and we can talk."

He left to go get his sister and when they came back and Lizzie, Andrew's sister, was arguing about how she was off and she shouldn't have to work and Andrew was arguing that she shouldn't have come in if she wasn't working today. They were done arguing after that and she got her apron on and went to work while Andrew came over to sit by us.

"So what did you have to tell me?"

"Well be aware that we wanted to tell you sooner but couldn't because you were too busy for us to tell you." Darien said.

"Alright then what is it you proposed or something?" Andrew joked.

"Well actually yeah he did."

"What, come on I was just joking."

"Well we're not."

"Wow you really proposed to her already?" Andrew asked Darien

"Yeah on her birthday."

"Wait weren't you teaching at her school then?"

"Yeah I wrote kanji on the board and made her read it to the whole class. It was her proposal, after she read it I asked if she had a question and she said she had on."

"What was the question?"

"She asked where her ring was while calling me a jerk after."

He laughed when he heard this. We looked at him with confusion and then laughed along with him. We calmed down and talked about what we had missed this week. Rita was coming back from Africa in a week and Andrew had this whole engagement planned. He was hoping she would say yes. We saw that the time was 7:15 and that we had 15 minutes to get back to my place. So we said our goodbyes and walked to my house since it wasn't that far. We left his car at the Crown since Darien lived across the street. We planned that I would go over to his apartment afterwards so we were just going to walk. When we finally got to my house we went into the kitchen and made some chamomile tea to calm everyone down. We sat down and waited for my parents to get home.


	3. Telling the Parentals

**Serena's POV**

We finished our tea and washed the cups out before my parents came home. They came in talking about how they had fun over at our neighbor's house. They saw us and my dad immediately stopped laughing. He turned to me and gave me a beautiful smile and then he turned to Darien and gave him such a glare that I could tell he was contemplating running for the hills. I suppressed the urge to scream run like the dickens before my father gave me a glare too.

They went and sat down on the couch while not speaking which gave me an eerie feeling.

"Who wants tea?" I asked before my father could say anything.

"I could go make some tea if you want sweetie." My mom said.

"No its ok, me and Darien can go make it. Just tell me what kind you would like and me and Darien will go and get it."

"Well I would like some green tea and your mom would like jasmine."

"Alright we will be right back then."

**In the kitchen**

"Thanks for saving me back there baby." Darien said while wrapping his arms around my back.

"No problem darling. I thought he was going to kill us both."

"Yeah, just wait until we tell him were engaged. How thrilled he will be then."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic I know how my dad will be thank you."

"Yeah well we better make the tea and bring it before your parents get suspicious. "

"Ok just one more thing." I turned to him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could give. He seemed to be liking it since he had his hands all over my body and I could feel him getting hard as he pushed me against his chest.

I pulled apart from him and saw that he was trying to cool down his passion for me. I turned around and started making the tea.

"Would you like some more tea?"

"Chamomile would be lovely. Thanks baby."

"Sure sweetie. I was thinking about having some more anyway."

We finished making all the tea and got out a tray and put the tea on there. We made our way into the living room and saw my parents whispering about something but I couldn't hear it.

We sat the tea down and waited until my parents were done talking. A few seconds later they turned to us and took the tea that was sitting on the table. Darien sat down on the chair that was across from my parents and I sat down on his lap hoping that my dad wouldn't be mad. I looked at my dad and saw he was glaring at us. I turned to my mom and saw that she was glowing with such pride and happiness with seeing her only daughter in the arms of the one she loved more than anything in this universe.

"So is there a reason that Darien is here this lovely night?" My dad asked.

"Yeah actually there is."

"Well what it is it?"

"Well, first before I say anything I want to say first that I am 18 and very capable of making my own choices."

"And? Out with it."

"Well, were engaged!" I said jumping up and showing my mom the ring he got me.

"Oh my God my baby's getting married!" my mom said with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me? Irene you can't be considering this?"

"Come now Ken as Serena pointed out she is 18 and that is the legal age to be married."

"I know that but she's not ready."

"I am more than ready. I have been waiting for this my entire life."

"You met him only 4 or 5 years ago."

"So it feels like I knew him my entire life." I said only half lying.

"You are still too young to be considering marriage."

"Ken we were their age when we were married."

"It doesn't matter Irene, these are different times and they are way too young."

"Ken Tsukino they are going to get married and you are not going to say anything to stop it do you hear me!?" My mom yelled.

"Yes love."

"Good now how about we have dinner. I am going to make spaghetti and meatballs, do you want any kids?"

"Sure mom, we are kind of hungry or at least I know I am."

"I would love some if that is ok with you Mrs. Tsukino."

"Of course, now you be good. I don't want to be hearing any yelling or insults Ken."

"Of course love."

"Good I will be right back and dinner will be ready in about a half an hour."

We sat down and had dinner with my family. My dad was civil during dinner so I didn't have to worry about the shot gun coming out of the closet. Darien's favorite food is Spaghetti and meatballs. He says it reminds him of me. We finished dinner and I told my dad that I was sleeping over at Raye's (because she has no phone) and that Darien was going to take me there. I went over to my mom and whispered that I was really going over to Darien's knowing that I could trust her not to get mad. I knew instead she would be so happy, as long as I didn't make her a grandmother I was good. We said our goodbye's and made our way over to Darien's apartment.


	4. Question

**HEY ALL MY LOYAL READERS, THERE IS GOING TO BE A POLL ON MY PROFILE ASKING YOU SOMETHING ABOUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I WILL UPDATE MY STORY ONCE THE POLL IS DONE SO IF IT IS NOT DONE TODAY THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER. IM SORRY BUT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. **


	5. Question 2

**HEY I GUESS YOU ALL WANT HER TO LOSE HER VIRGINITY SO IT WILL TAKE ME AWHILE TO WRITE THE SCENE. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE POLL JUST TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT. SORRY BUT I PROBABLY WILL NOT MAKE A CHAPTER TODAY BUT THAT IS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT! **


	6. Late update

**HEY I GUESS YOU ALL WANT IT TO BE SOON. SO SERENA WILL NOT ****BE**** A VIRGIN ON HER WEDDING DAY. I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I WANTED TO WAIT FOR ALL MY READERS TO VOTE AND ALSO I HAVE SCHOOL SO I CAN'T UPDATE UNTIL I FINISH MY HOMEWORK. I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY SO IT SHOULD BE UP SOON. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. **


	7. A bliisful night

**Serena's POV**

When we made it to Darien's apartment it was already 9:30 and it started to rain. I looked out the balcony doors and saw that it was a full moon. It had a shine to it and it looked really big. It looked so romantic. I looked up at the moon and thought of my family and friends before we died over a thousand years ago. I turned away from the balcony doors and looked at Darien. He had his eyes closed and I could hear his rhythmic breathing. I can't believe it he's asleep. I walked over to Darien who was lying on the couch and saw how cute he looked.

I stared at him for a while; before I knew it I bent down and licked his lips. He moaned my name and opened his eyes. He looked at me with such passion, and love that I got wet just looking at him. He took me by the arm and pulled me on top of him. He kissed me roughly. We made out for what felt like hours. He started touching me everywhere that I got lost in his touches. I moaned when I felt his hand go up my shirt and cup my breast, while I felt his other hand rub my side slowly. He flipped us over so that he was on top. I took off his shirt and took his right nipple and sucked on it. He moaned loud enough so that I bet his neighbor's heard it. I proceeded to suck and eventually nibble while he slowly and torturously took my shirt off. He groaned when he saw my bra and took one of the straps with his teeth and led it down my arm. He did the same thing with the other strap and picked me up so that I was sitting up and unhooked my bra. It fell gracefully down my body until it hit the floor.

He picked me up bridal style and led me to his room. He placed me on the bed with him on top and took one of my breasts and sucked while nibbling on my very erect nipple. I moaned his name and moved to unbutton his pants. He let go of my breast and proceeded to do the same thing. I knew we were going too fast but I remember feeling this way in the silver millennium before we died and how we were interrupted by the war. This time there will be no interruptions. We are getting married soon and we have seen the future. We will be together for all eternity until our heir is old enough to take over. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Darien grinded against me. I felt that if he wasn't inside me soon then I would surely explode. I flipped us over so that I was on top and started kissing, sucking, and nibbling all over his body. Starting from his neck all the way to his boxers, I kept going down until I found his huge member. I sucked on it and I felt him growl. He flipped us over and ripped my panties off. I started to get nervous when he looked at me. I tried to cover myself but he stopped me and told me that I was beautiful and I shouldn't try to hide it. He took off his boxers and I saw how hard he was. I flipped us over and proceeded to do what I was doing before he interrupted me. I kissed, sucked, and nibbled all over his well toned, and very muscular body. I did this until I got to his well endowed member and licked the head. He moaned and thrashed around. I smirked and took him in my mouth. He thrashed within my mouth while I nibbled and sucked. I bobbed up and down really slow.

"Please..Serena..Please faster."

I obeyed and picked up the pace. "Serena.. I'm going to cum."

And he did, it tasted salty but sweet. I have never tasted something so bitter and sweet in my life. It tasted like heaven. He flipped us over one more time and positioned himself at my entrance. He reached over and took a condom out of the drawer.

"It's going to hurt a little but I'll make it as less painful as possible."

I nodded and he entered me slowly but gentle. It hurt for a while and I screamed but then it got better and pleasurable and I told him to go ahead. At first he went slowly but as he went on he started to pick up the pace. He went harder and faster and I couldn't got enough of him. Finally I felt a twinge in my stomach and I exploded with him Cumming along with me. He collapsed on top of me and I played with his hair. We stayed that way for a while until he got up and out of me and disposed of the condom. He came back to the bed and covered us with his black satin covers and we fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

Serena woke up to the sun on her face. She turned to the other side and found that she was alone. She sat up and looked around. She found that her clothes were all over the place. Her shirt was on the dresser, her pants were in the middle of the floor, and her bra was hanging on the doorknob. She looked for her panties and found them on the floor next to the bed, well half of them anyway. He ripped them apart last night, so she went into his drawers and found a pair of boxers that she thought would fit her nicely. When she got done dressing Darien walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Hey you're up."

"Yeah, oh I borrowed a pair of your boxers since you ripped my panties."

"That's ok I don't mind."

"So what's with the food?"

"I made you breakfast, I thought I would surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"That is so sweet!" She said wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big hug. Then she got on the bed and waited for him to set the tray down.

"Yeah well I try." He said setting the tray down in front of her.

On the tray was a lot of food. It consisted of fruit, pancakes, bacon and eggs, sausage, and milk. It was the biggest breakfast she ever had. She looked up at him to see him smiling. She smiled back at him and ushered him over to the bed. He sat down and picked up the fork and took some of the pancake and fed it to her. She did the same to him, and they did that until all the food was gone. Darien picked up the tray and brought it to the kitchen and came back to see her lying down.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little stomach that's all."

"Alright but if it becomes consistent tell me ok?"

"Of course, where would I be without my big strong protector/doctor to protect me? I would probably be dead without you to protect me."

"Damn straight."

"I'll be fine it's probably all that food I ate."

"If that's how you feel then I'll leave it alone."

"Thanks baby. Now what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what are we going to do to stop Lita, and Raye from killing you?"

"What if we don't tell them?"

"Darien there my friends they are going to know."

"Well then there is nothing we can do about it."

"Yeah I guess you're right, we can just tell them that we are getting married and that we are very much in love."

"That would be good." He said kissing her.

He laid her onto her back and proceeded to love her in every way possible. They fell back asleep and woke up in each other's arms hours later.

Darien went to the bathroom while Serena thought of what just happened. They hadn't used a condom, of that she was certain. She wasn't worried though Darien would stay with her no matter what. Darien came back and they fell back asleep.


	9. Worrying

I woke up for what felt like the third time today. Darien was still asleep so I tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen. I was really hungry so I called Lita and told her to bring a lot of food. I went back to the room and got back under the covers so I could watch Darien sleep. I was lost in my own little world when I heard someone knock. I got up and put on a robe that was hanging on a chair and went to open the door. Lita was waiting at the door with a box that I believe held the food.

"You didn't tell me what food you wanted so I brought all kinds."

"That's cool, it smells delicious."

"Girl you think all food smells delicious."

"No, not carrots their gross." She said making a disgusted face.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't like carrots. Oh shoot I think I have a carrot cake in here."

"Ewwww got it out of here!!!!!!!!!!!" I said jumping away for Lita.

"Ha ha ha ha I'm just kidding, I'm sorry." Lita said Laughing really so hard that she was tearing.

"Shush you'll wake up Darien."

"Hey what are you doing here anyway?"

I wasn't ready for that question yet. I can't believe it I'm going to have to tell her. I don't _think_ she'll tell anyone, well I hope not.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone got that."

"Ok sure, that's fine with me. Oh and one more question what's under the robe?"

"Ummmmmmmm."

"Ha I knew it. You had sex didn't you?"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise. Where's Darien?"

"Sleeping and don't you dare wake him up."

"Ok I was just asking."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just cranky."

"So how many times?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just asking, come on how many time?"

"Um 2 I believe."

"Wow and it was your first time?"

"Well we did it and then went to sleep then we woke up and he made me breakfast and we did it again and went back to sleep."

"Wow so did you use protection?"

"Yes, the first time."

"And the second?"

"I don't believe we did. Oh Lita I'm scared. What if I'm pregnant?"

"You have Darien, it's not like he's going to leave you if you are so you're ok."

"I'm not worried about Darien leaving me; I'm worried about my parents."

"What about them?"

"My dad hello, did you forget about him?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well your mom will be cool about it right?"

"I don't know, the only rule she gave me that was about Darien was don't make her a grandmother."

"Oh now that's going to suck. Well you still have Darien so that's good."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good now that that's settled put a smile on your face and eat this food."

"Thanks Lita you always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yeah now help me get all this food on to a tray."

"Why?"

"I'm going to surprise Darien with lunch in bed."

"Oh, ok let's get started."

We finished putting all the food on a tray and Lita went home. I brought the tray into the room and saw that Darien was still asleep. I put the tray down on a small table next to his bed and shook him awake.

"Hey sweetie, get up I made lunch."

Without opening his eyes he pulled me closer to him. I kissed him softly on the lips and he opened his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey I have lunch do you want some?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Ok its right here."

I got the tray and put it in front of us and we started feeding each other again. We talked and I believe we were closer than ever. I didn't tell him about my fear but I will soon.


	10. The news

It was June 2 the day before our wedding. It has been a month since that night and I haven't been felling well. I set up an appointment with my family doctor for today. The only problem is I need a ride. I called Lita and she said that she could do it on one condition, that I tell my friends after. I told I would try but I can't promise anything else. This was all a week ago when I set up the appointment. She called me today saying she was busy and that she was sorry but she can't make it. What else can I do? So I called Darien and told him that I might have the flu and I wanted to get checked out. It was a little white lie and it worked. So I am right now sitting on my front porch, holding my stomach trying not to throw up, waiting for my fearless protector to come and save me from this torment. I saw his red sports car pulling up at the driveway and I ran to the car.

"Hey sweetie, you feeing ok?"

"I think it's just the flu but I want to make sure."

"Alright do you want me to come with you?"

"Could you please?"

"Sure baby."

He looked at me and could tell I had something on my mind.

"Hey is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, I think I might be pregnant." I blurted out.

"What!?" he said stomping on the brakes and stopping the car in the middle of the road. Thank god there was no cars coming or we would have gotten a ticket.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You could be pregnant." He screamed

"Yeah I didn't know how to tell you but I think I might be pregnant."

"When, how, why?" he threw questions left and right.

"Well we know how and why but I believe it was the second time we made love, when we didn't use protection."

"I see, I'm so sorry I totally forgot, I can't believe how stupid I am."

"Honey you're not stupid we just made a mistake everyone makes them."

"I know but I'm supposed to be the responsible one and I totally messed that up."

"Honey we're getting married tomorrow, it's alright we'll be fine."

"Yeah we'll be ok, well if your father doesn't decide to shoot us first."

"True but we still have each other."

"Yeah, I love you Sere."

"I love you too Dare. We should get going before I am late for the appointment."

"Ok let's go."

We made our way to the hospital, we got there 5 minutes to spare. Darien filled out the forms for my appointment and I sat down in one of the chairs. Right on time Dr. Waller or Monika as we called her came through the doors requesting to see me. I picked up my stuff and grabbed Darien's hand and we made our way through the hallway.

"Right this way Serena."

"Thanks Monika I'm glad you could fit me into your busy schedule."

"No trouble at all Serena. You are a family friend and you said it was very important. By the way who is this extremely handsome young man?"

"This extremely handsome young man is my fiancé, we are getting married tomorrow." I said showing her my ring.

"Well congratulations I am also getting married. His name is Anthony and I believe we were meant to be."

"You are very lucky and I feel the same way. When are you getting married?"

"We are getting married the day after tomorrow. How funny is that? I would be very happy if you came to my wedding."

"Well we can go to yours and then that night go on our honeymoon, but only if you come to ours tomorrow."

"Of course."

We walked into the room and I sat down waiting for Monika to get ready.

"Well Serena what are your symptoms?"

"Well I throw up a lot and I have minor dizziness, and I am tired usually."

"I see, and have you and Darien ever have intercourse lately?"

"Well we did a month ago."

"And did you use protection?"

"We did the first time but not the second."

"Alright well I am going to do some tests on you, they are mostly blood tests and we should know what you have in about an hour or two."

We did the tests, we started off with the shots and Darien had to close his eyes because he has a fear of needles. The shots hurt but everything else was fine, an hour later Monika came back with our results.

"Well Serena congratulations you are pregnant."

"I was afraid of that."

"Sweetie we will be ok."

"Let's hope."

"Come back in 4 months and we will tell you what kind of baby you will have."

"Alright, thank you for your time Monika see you tomorrow."

"The pleasure is all mine Serena, see you tomorrow."

We went back to his apartment, because I couldn't face my family, and talked. Well it can't get any worse than this I thought. I didn't know how wrong I was.


	11. Telling Everyone

I spent the night at Darien's last night. We talked a lot, we talked about me and him and the baby and how we were going to tell my friends and family. We decided to tell my friends first and have them help support me and Darien when we face my parents. We drove over to the temple where I had called an emergency meeting. Raye was waiting for us on the top stairs. She walked us in and set us up in a room where we would hold the meeting. She left to go make us some tea and wait for the girls to arrive. We were going to tell the girls and then go over to the Crown and tell Andrew. After that we would go over to my house and tell my parents. Which is the best thing because then when my dad kills us my friends would all have already known. Few minutes later the girls walked through the doors and sat down waiting for us to speak.

"Well I'm glad you all could come."

"Cut to the chase Serena and tell us what you came for." Raye said

"Oh, ok well this is hard for me to say. Well I want you to know that this was very unexpected and I'm not sorry it happened."

"What happened?" the girls recited, well except Lita anyway.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" they all recited.

"Yeah a month ago we made love a couple times and the second time we forgot to use protection. Before you hurt Darien I want to tell you this was as much my fault as it was his."

"Oh honey, were not going hurt Darien." Lita said.

"Your not?"

"Nope, we are going to kill him so quick that he won't feel any pain."

"Don't you dare do anything to my husband!" I said in my regal voice.

They all sat down after that. We talked some more and since we were getting married they seemed to feel better with the idea of us having a baby. We are going to rule the universe soon so why not just get started on a family. We left the temple and made our way to the Crown. We walked in and I could already taste a chocolate milkshake. Darien seemed to notice this so he walked to the counter and ordered one large chocolate milkshake with two straws. We sat down in our booth and waited for Andrew to come over.

He came over to the booth with our order and set it down on the table. We asked him to stay and he went to tell Lizzie. She came out with the same lazy look she always did and he came over and sat down.

"So what's the matter this time?"

"Well we have more news." I said.

"What's the news this time?"

"Take a guess."

"Uh-uh last time I took a guess it turned out to be right, I don't want to repeat that."

"Well I guess we'll tell you then." I paused trying to find the words to tell him easily.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Only two words came to me at the moment.

"I'm pregnant!" I closed my eyes waiting for him to answer. I heard something hit the ground and Darien calling out to Andrew. I opened my eyes to see Andrew on the floor eyes closed. Darien was kneeling over him smacking him awake. When that didn't work he went to get something from the kitchen. He came back with a huge bucket of ice cold water and poured it over Andrew. He woke with a start and started screaming. I have never seen Andrew act this way, it was hilarious. I was laughing so hard tears came out. Everyone was acting the same way and surprisingly so was Darien.

We left the Crown and made our way to my parent's house. We made our way into the house and into the kitchen where my parent's sat. They were talking about something when we came in. They stopped talking and looked at us. Darien sat down and I sat in his lap protecting him from the upcoming wrath of my father.

"So how are you two?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Were fine sweetie how are you?" My mom asked

"Good, well we have something to tell you."

"We figured that sweetie, what is it?"

"Now don't get mad ok?"

"Sure sweetie now what is it you want to tell us?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

They sat there with shocked faces trying to take in what I just said. My mother was the first to speak.

"Well since you are getting married tomorrow I am ok with that."

"Really you're ok with this?"

"I am not ok with you getting pregnant but I am not going to say anything. You are 18 and can make your own decisions."

"Thanks mom, Dad?"

"I agree with your mother. You are not a little girl anymore and can make your own decisions."

I jumped out of my seat and hugged them both as hard as I could. Darien soon left to his apartment and I stayed home, we have to be separated for the night because of that stupid tradition that the groom and the bride don't see each other for a whole night and then finally see each other at the altar. I can't wait for tomorrow, I will finally be joined with my soul mate for eternity.


	12. Who?

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing on my bedside table. I felt really tired and was about to go back to sleep when I remembered what today was. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!!! I thought. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:00 and the wedding starts at 10:00. I ran out of the room screaming for everyone to get up. I then went to my room and called the girls on the communicator. After 10 minutes of calling them they finally picked up. They sounded groggy and tired, well that's to be expected.

"Girls, do you have any idea what time4 it is?"

"Why, what time is it?" Mina asked yawning.

"It is 7:00 and the ceremony starts at 10:00"

"Oops we will be right there." Lita said.

I put the communicator down and took out my wedding dress and all the make-up and supplies I needed. Then I went to the door and unlocked it, while getting a pad of paper and writing down that I was in the shower and signed my name at the bottom with a little bunny next to it. I took a towel from the linen closet and jumped into the shower at about 7:15. It was 7:30 when I got out and the girls were waiting for me in my room. I sat down and waited for them to do whatever they wanted to do with me.

"Serena, get into your wedding dress and sit down on your chair in front of the mirror." Mina said

"Ok sure." I did what she said and sat down where she told me too.

We spent an hour putting my jewelry and make-up on. I looked into the tall mirror that was hanging on my door and saw that I looked different. I looked beautiful and I finally saw the angelic looks Darien swore that I had. My mom came into the room and took some pictures and told us that it was time to go. Darien and I decided to have our wedding at our favorite spot, the garden at the park. It was large enough to fit all of our friends. There was at least 200 people invited (this is just make believe I don't know if you could actually do this). Our friends from school, his friends from work, my parents, and for the day everyone we know who is dead for the day. That consists of his 2 sets of parents and my parents from the silver millennium, and the generals. Andrew will be Darien's best man and Molly will be my maid of honor. We got there 15 minutes before 10 and saw that Darien was already there standing by my mother who will marry us today, she will also coronate us when we are ready. My parents already know about my history and that me, Darien, and my friends are the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask. We sat in the car talking until someone told us that it was time. My friends got out before me and walked down the aisle, when the song played here comes the bride I started walking too. I was almost there when I heard someone shout "Stop the wedding."

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO STOP IT HERE. REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED AT LEAST 5 TO POST A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW. THANK YOU FOR READING.


	13. The Wedding

I turned around and came face to face with Seiya. Seiya is a guy who transforms into a girl. It is hard to explain but he always had a crush on me and could never understand that I don't like him, I love Darien. How dare he ruin my wedding, he makes me so mad.

"What do you want Seiya?" I asked.

"I think you are making a big mistake. You shouldn't marry this man, you should marry man."

"Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion? No I didn't so, just leave ok I have had enough of you."

"But Serena I love you."

"I know you do Seiya but I love Darien not you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Serena you can learn to love me I can wait I just need you to not marry Darien."

I heard someone growling behind me so I turned around. I saw Darien ready to lunge at Seiya and Andrew holding him back. All the girls looked like they were about to kill him and my mother Queen Serenity looked really angry which I don't remember her ever being. I turned back to Seiya hoping to save his life but if he didn't shut up there won't be anything I can do.

"Seiya get out of here before Darien rips you to pieces."

"Let him come I will kill him before he touches me and then you will have to come with me." He said standing proud and with a smirk on his face.

I walked over to him and he smiled at me. I smiled back as sweet as I can before raising my hand and slapping him hard across the face. He looked back at me confused and I turned around and walked up to Darien. Andrew let go of him and I took his hand and we faced my mother. I looked back at Seiya and saw that he was coming toward us. Hate filled his eyes as he looked at Darien and I saw that he had a knife in his hands. My eyes went wide as he made his way toward us and as he was just about to stab Darien I jumped in front of him. Darien turned around and barley got me out of the way. The knife scratched my upper arm, and Darien saw the blood. With no one to hold him back he lunged at Seiya. Seiya was so shocked that he dropped the knife and ran screaming for his princess. I guess he really is a girl. I saw his two brothers and they took him away while giving me a thumbs up. Darien came back and he took my hand again and we once again faced my mother. When it came up to the vows I was freaking, the girls told me to speak from my heart but how can I do that when my heart is beating so fast I can't hear it. My mother told Darien to recite his vows first, I guess she knew I was freaking.

"Serena my Moon Goddess, my Angel from the heavens, my beautiful rosebud, we finally made it. We have been waiting for this moment our whole lives. There is no way I can put how I feel about you in words. I love you; I love your eyes, your smile which lights up the sun every time I see you. I love your courage, your passion for everything including chocolate which we both share. I love how you look at me with those big ocean blue eyes looking at me with such passion and love, that I can't wait to hold you in my arms and never let you go. You are my everything."

"Darien that was beautiful now Serena it is your turn." My mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Darien how can I compete with that?" I said and everybody laughed. So I continued.

"Darien my protector, my earth prince, my everything, I love you too. I love your obsession with coffee, and your courage. I love the fact that whenever I am sad and I look at you I can't help but smile. I love your smirk, and your deep sapphire blue eyes. I also love the fact that you love chocolate as much as me. Now there will always be chocolate in the house. I hope our future children grow up to be just like you. I love you more than I can say."

When I finished with tears in my eyes and looked around to see that everyone else was in tears too, including Darien and my mother. We said our I do's and my mother told Darien to kiss his bride. He looked at me before he took me into his arms and kissed the living daylights out of me. Our tongues intertwined seconds later and we fought for dominance. We came up for air minutes later and everyone was looking at us. I am finally married to the man I love and I am finally Mrs. Darien Shields. We ran down the aisle and saw that there was a limo waiting for us. I looked around and saw the girls smiling and knew they had something to do with this. I smiled back at them and got into the black stretch limo. He drove us to the apartment and Darien told him to wait just a second and we would be back in about 15 minutes. I looked at him like he was crazy, and asked him where we would be going. He told me that it was a surprise and grabbed my hand and took me into the apartment. We made it to his door and he took out the keys and unlocked it. He opened the door and picked me up bridal style. He picked up a bright pink and silver suitcase and gave it to me while telling me to go get dressed. He also picked up a black and blue suitcase and went into his room while I went into the bathroom. I picked a nice subtle outfit consisting of a bright pink shirt and tight blue jeans. I put on my moon and earth necklace that Darien bought me for our 2 year anniversary and left the bathroom. Darien was sitting on the couch in blue jeans and a black shirt with a black leather jacket covering his body. He wears this one because I "accidentally" burned his ugly green jacket. He looked at me came over and gave me the sweetest kiss before taking my hand and we left. The limo was waiting for us and Darien took our suitcases and put them in the trunk. We got in and Darien told him to go somewhere but I don't know where.

PLEASE REVIEW. I AM POSTING THIS EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT GET 5 REVIEWS I JUST COULDNT HELP IT. BUT I WILL NOT ON THE NEXT ONE. I REALLY WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW. I DONT CARE IF ALL YOU SAY IS THAT IT WAS BAD I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS.


	14. Once in a lifetime chance

I was shocked when we came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. I was confused as well when Darien got out and took our bags from the trunk and came to open my door. He took my hand and pulled me out and told the driver that he could leave and that we would find our own way home. We then walked into the warehouse and found that it was empty. We walked to the middle of the room and he let go of my hand.

"Darien what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to take you to a very special place for our honeymoon."

"Why didn't we go to Paris or something?"

"Because we can do that later, but where we are going is a once in a lifetime chance."

"Well we will be together for several lifetimes, so what's the difference?"

"Very funny, seriously we can only do this once."

"Alright so where are we going?"

"It is a surprise. So what I want you to do now is transform into Serenity."

I obeyed without question and Darien transformed into Endymion. He didn't explain why we had to so I just stood there quietly and waited for him to give the next instruction. He didn't, all he did was take my hand and shout out something I have never heard.

"Earth Transportation!"

We had transported to a beautiful garden. It was filled with the greenest grass I have ever seen. There were flowers of all kinds, like tulips, carnations, roses, lilies, and some others I didn't know. There were all of different colors. It also had a huge fountain with a swan squirting water from its mouth. It was so beautiful that I couldn't look away. Out in the distance I saw a man with silver hair coming towards us. He looked really young and when he came closer I saw that it was our old friend from the silver millennium Helios.

IM SORRY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT AT THAT. I KNOW IT IS REALLY SHORT AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW. THE SAME RULE APPLIES, 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED IT REALLY HELPED A LOT! (:


	15. Elysion

"Welcome to Elysion your Majesties." Said Helios as he came towards us.

"It is good to see you old friend." Darien said hugging Helios.

"My prince, princess, it is good to see you also."

"Helios, Darien, what's going on?" I asked.

"You see sweetie, in Elysion every thousand years or so the people who died during the Silver Millennium come to relax in Elysion and today marks the thousand years."

"Oh, I see. So we get to see our families and friends?"

"Yes but only from the Silver Millennium."

"Ok I get it now."

"Alright, Helios could you take us to our room please I guess we are a little tired ."

"Of course my prince and princess, right this way."

He led us into the palace that was a little away from the garden and up the stairs to a room at the end of the wing. The room was beautiful, there were red silk curtains that matched the bedspread, and there was a vanity mirror and two walk in closets with a bathroom as well. There were pictures of the neo family which consisted of my future, Darien's future and our future daughter Rini. I don't understand why are there pictures of the future when this was a dream world of the past? I looked up at Darien and saw that he wasn't as surprised as me. I looked back and Helios and saw that he wore the same look as Darien which was a stony look, no emotion. I walked into the room and went straight for the bed. I was feeling awfully tired with the baby and all.

"Serenity there is something I think we should tell you."

I turned around and saw that Darien was glaring at Helios and I knew that something was going on.

"Serenity you are in the 30th century, well farther than you were when you visited last time."

"Sere, here Rini is about 20 here."

"Excuse me?"

My baby was 20? Wow too bad I can't see her; I would really like to know how she looks like at 20. Hey wait a minute she is older than me! That is so not fair! I wonder if she looks more beautiful than me. I dragged out of my thoughts when I felt someone take hold of my shoulders. I looked up at Darien's face and he looked really mad, furious for some reason. I gasped I forgot to block my thoughts from him; he must have been reading my thoughts the whole time. Damn there are just some things you can't have your husband know and that is that you're worried that your own daughter is more beautiful than you, which she probably is.

"Helios can you leave me and my wife, we need to have a long serious chat."

"Yes my prince I will have someone get you when the guests arrive."

"Alright, that is fine."

Helios left rather quickly I guess he is also scared of my husband's anger as much as me. I heard someone call out to him before the door closed, the voice sounded rather familiar, but I couldn't put a face to the voice.

"I can't believe you thought that Serenity!"

"I can't help it."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Well, you were always with her and so I assumed that you, you know, like her better."

"I never married her did I?"

"No because if you had she wouldn't be here. Besides she is your daughter that is illegal."

His eyes showed hurt but I didn't care, I was ready to bring this out in the open. I love him I really do but I really need him to say that he loves me and Rini the same. Well me at the top and Rini second. I blocked my thoughts so he wasn't hearing that. I don't want him to say it just to make me happy.

"Even though Rini and I share the same blood, you will always be my number one."

"That is the sweetest thing you have ever said Dare." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling my face to his chest.

"We should really get some sleep before going to the ball and seeing our parents and friends."

"Your right let's get to bed I am exhausted."

"Ok I'll get your pajamas."

"Can you get the ones with the bunnies and the moons on them?"

"You really are my Bunny from the moon." He said chuckling to himself.

"Ha ha keep laughing pal. You are my protector from Earth so I need to get you pajama pants that have soldiers with swords and little Earth's on them."

"You don't have a choice."

"Oh come on Serena please don't."

"You will only where them at home so you don't need to be such a baby about it."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"You called my apartment home."

"Oh that what."

"We should really get a new place."

"Why we are only going to move into a palace anyway."

"Still, maybe a mansion, we can keep it and it will be a nice spot to get away from everything."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"So want to go mansion hunting after this?"

"Can we do it later though?"

"Why?"

"Well I want to have a relaxing week with my husband."

"With no one around, it will be just the two of us. I get where you're going with this. "

"Yeah we still have a month of our honeymoon before you have to go back to work and I have to find a job."

"True, I was thinking maybe you should be a writer, what do you think?"

"A writer, yeah I like that I love reading so why not be a writer?"

"And if you don't like it you can find something you do like, besides I have enough money from the inheritance and all the jobs that you don't have to work at all. You could be a housewife or go back to school."

"No schools thank you, but writing sounds good. I will think about it."

"Alright get dressed and get to sleep my lovely wife." He said throwing my pajamas at me and going through his walk in closet while I went into mine.

**HEY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN BUSY. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE. I AM ALREADY WORKING ON A NEW STORY SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THAT ONE. IT SHOULD ****BE POSTEDS SOMETIME NEXT WEEK, OR MAYBE THE WEEK AFTER THAT DEPENDING HOW ANYTHING GOES BUT I AM GOING FOR NEXT WEEK. **


	16. Jewlery

I woke up to the moon shining its beautiful light on me. I could hear a lot of noise coming from downstairs. I put on a robe and sneaked my way downstairs. I looked into the ballroom from the stairs and saw hundreds of people there. They were all dressed up for the ball and they were dancing. I ran up the stairs and jumped on the bed, Darien grunted and sprung up.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I need you to get up!"

"Why the hell do I need to get up?"

"Because they are here."

"Who?"

"Our family and friends are here."

"Oh those people."

"Yeah so let's get dressed and we can go downstairs."

"Alright let me call Helios first."

He picked up the phone and called downstairs. Seconds later Darien was asking Helios if they wanted them downstairs and I heard Helios tell him that he forgot to come wake us when they came. He said he was a little preoccupied watching his wife dance, I didn't know he had a wife, oh well. I walked into my walk in closet and looked around for a dress that would fit for a ball. I turned around and found my princess gown hung up with all the accessories to go with it. Next to it was a long black box, next to the box was a letter. I opened the letter and it said

_Dear Serena,_

_I got you something to celebrate this glorious day. I __wanted you to have something to go with your dress and I found the perfect thing. I hope you like it, it signifies our union._

_Your loving husband Darien_

I opened the box and saw a ring that had a moon and Earth on it, with a necklace and earrings with the same thing. It was so perfect I wanted to cry. I got dressed and walked out to see Darien already dressed in his armor. Someone knocked on the door so Darien opened it and saw Helios there. Darien held out his arm for me to take it and I did.

We walked downstairs and looked into the ballroom. We walked in and everyone turned t us. We froze in place and waited for someone to talk, when someone called out to us in our royal names we turned around.

**SORRY THIS ISNT GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER I AM THINKING OF MAKING THE NEXT OR THE ONE AFTER THAT THE LAST CHAPTER. I JUST COULDN'T END IT. I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT END IT BEFORE THE BABY IS BORN. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 5 REVIEWS! SOORY IT WAS SO SHORT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. **


	17. What the hell?

"Mother!?" we both said to the figures in front of us.

"Hello my son and daughter in law." Queen Gaia said while hugging us and stepping back next to my mother.

"My moonbeam and my son in law." My mother said while doing the same and stepping back to Aunt Gaia.

"Hey mom how have you been? What about you Aunt Gaia?"

"We are fine and how are you too? I heard about the wedding." Aunt Gaia said.

"Yeah Seiya was a complete ass and I was really hoping he would keep going so I could take the knife and rip his balls off." I said.

"Yes I bet you were. I can't believe you are pregnant, you look radiant. "

"Thank you Aunt Gaia I can't wait to have this baby, I am only a couple months pregnant, I feel like 6 months."

"Well you see honey Lunarians don't go through the whole 9 months pregnancy thing. I had you at only 4 moths and you came out right on time."

"So you're saying Lunarians only go through 4 months of pregnancy?"

"Yes, but since you married a Terran it might be different."

"Great so we have no idea when I am going to have my baby."

"I guess not but you can try to get Ami to look at you with her Mercury computer and see if that could tell you."

"Alright I will ask her after this is all over."

"Ok that will be fine dear. I can't wait to see what you are going to have."

"Me neither, Darien honey I am really hungry can we go get something to eat."

"Sure sweetie, let's go see what they have in the kitchen."

We headed to the kitchen while everyone was saying hi to us and how radiant I look while pregnant. I feel sorry for Darien because I have no idea when my hormones will kick in and I start getting mood swings.

"Oh Darien I forgot to thank you for the jewelry, you keep getting me necklaces and jewelry that symbolizes are union, why?"

"I like it you look cute wearing moon and earth jewelry that I had to get more,"

"I guess they are really cute."

"So are you mad at me for it?"

"No I just wanted to know why you keep getting me these."

"I see, well I will try to find something different if that's what you want."

"Ok but I still love these and I will wear them every day."

"Thank you that makes me feel better."

"Let's go get me something to eat before I decide you look really yummy and I want to eat you."

"Ok let's go get you something to eat."

We made it to the door of the kitchen and we could hear moans coming from the inside. We looked at each other and shrugged. We opened the door and saw a familiar looking girl with Helios on the counter.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I screamed at them.

HEY SORRY AGAIN I KNOW IT IS REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO END IT HEAR AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO GO BEFORE SO I AM REALLY SORRY. AGAIN I NEED 5 REVIEWS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. (:


	18. HOLY CRAP

"Rini what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at her.

"Mom, dad, what a surprise. It's great to see you."

"Don't give us that, what are you doing on the kitchen counter practically having sex?"

"Well you see we are married and so we are trying to have a baby."

"You want to tell the baby it was conceived on the kitchen counter because her parents were horny because if you won't I will. And why the hell didn't you go to your room if you were so horny? There are hundreds of people outside and you are in here, they could walk in on you at any second and RINI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU TOO HELIOS!"

"Honey calm down, they must have a reasonable explanation, right kids?"

"Not really daddy it's like mom said we are really horny."

"EXCUSE ME? GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CALL YOUR PARENTS."

"NO DAD ANYTHING BUT MY PARENTS, come on mom you really done want to call your futures do you?"

"Darien you tie them up while I call Pluto and tell her everything."

"OK hurry I think they are about to run."

"What is going on here? What is with all the screaming?" I heard a voice say. Just then the kitchen door opened to show my two mothers' and every other person looking at us.

"I am so sorry everybody, we ruined your night and for that I apologize. My husband and I are having a family" I said turning to Rini. "Argument. So go back to your dancing and merriment and we will deal with these two." I let my mothers' come in before I shut the door.

"What was with all the screaming we heard Serenity?" My mother asked.

"Well you see Rini and Helios were on the kitchen counter practically doing it and we yelled at them."

"What does 'doing it' mean?"

"Oh mom don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"They were practically having sex on the kitchen counter happy?"

My mom's face turned as red as a tomato. It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. That must have been the color my face was when I first got in here.

"One more question darling what is Rini to you?"

"You don't know who Rini is?"

"Well I know who she is, she is Helios's wife but I have no idea why you would be screaming at her as if you were her parents."

"I believe we can answer that mother." I heard another voice answer. The voice sounded almost exactly like mine. Just then a blinding white light came in the middle of the room and there stood in all their glory our future selves, Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity.

"Gaia who are these two and why did one of them just call me mother?"

"I have no idea Serenity but if they don't introduce themselves I am going to scream."

"I will be right with you Gaia."

"We are so sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I am Neo Queen Serenity and this lunk head standing next to me is my husband Neo King Endymion. We are your children."

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!" they both screamed at the same time.

"You don't believe us mom? Waaaaaa Endy my mommy doesn't believe me!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shhhhhh it is alright love everything is going to be alright. Thanks mom you just made my hormonal wife cry."

"She's pregnant!?" I asked

"Yes she is pregnant, just like you."

"Holy crap Mom, Endy I think I am going into labor!" the Neo Queen and I screamed.

WELL THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I DIDN'T GET 5 REVIEWS BUT I DO WANT THEM FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END I HOPE. SO I CAN START MY NEW STORY!!!


	19. One More Review

**ALRIGHT I BASICALLY GOT 4 REVIEWS BUT I NEED ONE MORE TO POST THE NEW CHAPTER. I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT AND WOULD REALLY LIKE TO POST IT BUT I CAN'T UNTIL I GET ONE MORE REVIEW. I AM SORRY BUT I CANT POST IT UNTIL THEN, I WANT TO BUT I REALLY WANT 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS. SO IF YOU HAVENT REVIEWED ALREADY GO TO CHAPTER 18 AND SEND A REVIEW. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! (:**


	20. LaborThe End

It has been 20 minutes since I went into labor with the Neo Queen and the boys were deciding where to take us. I was getting very mad and the contractions are going to be coming on soon. The Neo Queen and I were on the kitchen counter where our daughter just had sexual relations with her husband. If I didn't get off here soon my husband would wake up tomorrow in the hospital with something stuck up his ass, and the object is definitely going to be sharp. I turned to the Queen and saw that she was as annoyed as me which isn't much of a shock considering we are the same person. She was glaring at her husband and knew we were thinking the same thing. I looked over at the King and saw him cringe and knew then that they were speaking telepathically and what she was telling him was not pleasant. He looked at her and he looked like he was pleading for some reason, at the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head.

"Alright ladies we figured it out." The King said.

"Figured what out your majesty?" I asked

"Well since you are both aliens from the moon, no offense darling, and well since your moon sigils are showing you can't be seen by anyone who doesn't know of us."

"Right so where are you taking us if we can't go to a regular hospital?"

"Could you maybe teleport Mercury here Endy?" The Queen asked

"We would love but Ami is very busy dealing with other patients." The king said nervously.

"What other patients would there be Endymion?" Oh crap she's mad, I only call Darien Endymion if I am really mad.

"Well the sailor scouts were having a little competition with each other and the generals were their partners."

"You mean the sailor scouts and the generals were battling each other?""Wait I don't get it what do the generals have to do with this, I thought they were dead?"

"Well the thing is" the king started to say.

"Look people this is all very important and all but me and the Queen here are suffering carrying your fricking children and if you don't get these babies out soon we are not the only ones that are going to be suffering. And Darien we had just got married, don't make me kill you on our honeymoon."

"Yes love I promise not to make you suffer any longer."

"You guys get it easy all you have to do is supply the fun while we suffer in agony because of it."

"I agree with you Serena, and I will tell you one thing from the future even though Pluto will probably kill me for it."

"What's that Neo Queen?"

"This is not the only child I have had since Rini."

"What so you're saying this is not our second child?"

"Yeah Endy can be one horny bastard when he wants to be."

"Oh my God I think I am going to faint."

"Serenity if I remember correctly I wasn't the only one horny."

"Yeah yeah whatever the thing is we need to stop having babies. Ami said that it would get easier after the first one and I am still waiting when it is going to be easier. If anything I think it gets worse every time. Oh and love try not to faint this time."

"Guys I am really starting to get angry here can we please get these babies out of us now!"

"Yes well I think we should just do it here."

"What!?" The queen and I yelled.

"Well we have no other place so I am going to have to do it right here. Helios, Rini, I need you to go get lots of blankets and some warm water."

"Yes your Majesty" "Yes father"

"Mother's could you go get mine and Serenity's baby blankets if you still have them?"

"Sure but why would you need both for?" My mother asked.

"Well you'll see just please hurry."

They vanished in a silver and gold light and the King and Darien started whispering to each other. A few minutes later my mother and Aunt Gaia came back with two baby blankets one in black and one in silver. Helios and Rini came back a few minutes later. The king and Darien came over and picked us up and carried us bridal style. Helios and Rini had laid out the blankets for us so we were laid there. The contractions came slowly but painfully. Helios had sent the others home so they wouldn't be bothered by the screaming that the Queen and I were doing and said that next millennia will be much better. Our mother was holding our hands and Aunt Gaia was massaging our hair. The men had started and the contractions were coming at full force now. Our screams were deafening and the former Queen's were trying to calm us down.

"Ladies we are going to have to ask you to push alright?"

We started pushing and God did it hurt. I never want any children ever again. If Darien comes anywhere nearme I am going to sick my dad on him.

"They are crowning!" The men said.

"Both of them at the same time?" The former Queen's asked.

"Yep, isn't that great?!"

"Yeah but wow."

"They are almost here."

"One more push baby."

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Their here!"

I saw Serenity's first, she had a beautiful baby boy that looked just like his father. I fell in love with him right there. I guess I could take back my last earlier statement I would definitely let Darien come near me if all of our babies looked like that. Darien handed me our child and it was a beautiful baby girl that I knew couldn't be Rini because she looked more like Darien than me. I looked over at the Royals and they seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"I never said that Rini was our first child Serena." The Queen said.

"I figured that since my birthday passed along time ago."

"Yeah but don't worry Rini will be coming next."

"Great something to look forward to." I said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed and later we decided what to name our children. The queen was going to name her baby boy Darien junior, and I was going to name my baby girl Rose.

"Wait a minute you never answered our question." My mother pointed out.

"What question?" We asked.

"Who is Rini to you?"

"Oh Rini is our daughter."

"What really?"

"Yeah, they are my parents." Rini said.

They were still stunned but they seemed to accept the idea of Rini being their grandchild and welcomed her to the family. The Royals went home to show everyone their new beautiful baby boy and we said goodbye to Rini and left to tell everyone as well. My parents were so happy about Rose that they offered to watch her later so Darien and I could pick up stuff for the nursery, but we decided that my dad would go with Darien and my mom and I would stay and play with the baby. We invited all the girls to come over and we had a blast. Pluto made a surprise visit and watched us play with the baby. The outers came later and Hotaru played with her as well. They had to leave a little later and it was just my mom, the inner scouts and I playing with the baby until she fell asleep. Darien and my dad came home after getting the nursery done. We said goodbye to everyone and made our way home. We put her in her crib in her pink room with wallpaper of the moon and Earth. We went to bed and I laid my head on his chest and he hummed our star locket song. I love him and our Rose and our future children and I will never regret my life. I guess I fell asleep because I was having a dream of Darien and I as our future selves in Crystal Tokyo playing with their new baby boy, I guess they were just as happy as us.

**THAT'S IT, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING UP THAT IS ALREADY WRITTEN BUT I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT. SO I HOPE TO POST IT THIS WEEKEND. I MADE IT LONG FOR EVERYONE BECAUSE I KNOW MT CHAPTERS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SHORT AND I AM SORRY. **


	21. Poll

**I have a poll set up!! I am seeing how many people want a sequel to everything leading up to the wedding. **

**NeoEarthQueen30**

**P.S. Please and Thank you!! **


End file.
